300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Introduction
The Game Introduction section will lead you through learning about how to get into the game by following each sections below. Registration There are two ways to get an account. Fast Registration This method is suggested for users who just want to play this game on a whim or for testing purposes. *Visit the [http://300.jumpw.com/ Official Website] to register quickly. *Fill in the required information as shown in this image: *Click to confirm and you can enjoy the game~ Full Registration This method is suggested for users who want to bind their account with most of the events in game that requires validations and other info. *Visit [http://passport.jumpw.com/UserBasePage/Register/creation.jsp Jump Passport Website] to do a full registration. *Fill in information as shown in the photo : *Click to confirm and you can enjoy the game~ *If you want to fill all information to get rewards from [http://activity.jumpw.com/20150101/index.jsp Passport Information Event], you can login your account [http://passport.jumpw.com here] and access your [http://passport.jumpw.com/UserBasePage/UpdateUser/account.jsp Personal Info Page] so you could fill in your personal information. * Here is a reference picture to guide you in filling the info on the said page above: Full Info Image Downloading & Installing Downloading *'Official Link (V.2016-04-26-1)' : HERE *'Mirror: Mega Link (V.2016-04-26-1)' : HERE Installing *Extract the (Rar file) and run the installer by opening the .exe file. *During installation, it is recommended to set the name of the game's destination folder to English since some non-Chinese Local Systems might not be able to read it. Patcher & Connections Patcher *You need to wait until the Patcher finishes in updating the game. Trying to force your entry to the game while it still not fully updated will cause your game files to be corrupted. VPN *If you are experiencing problems regarding a patch not being acquired through the patcher due to having bad connection to the server, a VPN might be able to help stabilize your connection to the JUMP's servers. *Here is a list of some good VPN providers. **'Free Trial & Paid Later' ***[http://300heroes.wikia.com/wiki/300_Heroes_Wikia/Kuaile Kuaile-u (Full Guide)] ***[https://www.wtfast.com/ WTFast (Official Web)] ***[http://www.xunyou.com/ Xunyou (Official Web)] ***[http://www.lonlife.cn/ Lonlife (Official Web)] **'Free Forever' ***'VPNGate (Official Web)' (Recommended to connect on Japan or Korea or Hong Kong servers.) Language Problem Since this is a Chinese game, you may need one of this methods to see an actual text in the game. System Locale *You can change your Window's System Locale by going to Start -> Control Panel -> Clock, Language and Region -> Region and Language -> Administrative -> Language for non-Unicode program -> Change system locale... -> Set it to Chinese-Simplified PRC. method in doing this is different for Windows 8 and above Applocale *Access the game by using [http://www.mediafire.com/download/my7sc8027mciwp6/apploc.rar Applocale].''' It temporarily changes how the game is opened by using the Chinese locale. Server & Login Interface Servers List Login Interface *Refer to the picture on the right for the following: *#[http://300.jumpw.com/ '''Official Page] [http://passport.jumpw.com/UserBasePage/Register/creation.jsp Full Registration] [http://activity.jumpw.com/weekly/index.jsp Weekly Events] [http://300.jumpw.com/details/40/1630.html Customer Service] [http://300.jumpw.com/ Activities Page] [http://passport.jumpw.com/Payment/BankPayCreateOrder.jsp Refill Page] *#[http://300heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Game_Introduction#Server Server List] *#[http://passport.jumpw.com/UserBasePage/UpdateUser/regetpassword.jsp Password Retrieval] *#'Login to the game.' Server ID & Tutorial Server ID *'Choosing your name' : Upon logging in to a server, you need to create your own Player Name (Server ID). Your name can't be the same across different servers. *Logging in to another server will ask you again to choose a name as each name you choose is only limited to the server that you logged in at. Tutorial *'Picking a starter' : After choosing your name, you will be thrown to a tutorial game and you'll be asked to choose a starter hero for free. (Don't close the game without picking a starter hero!) *It is recommended to pick Misaka Mikoto or (B)lack (R)ock (S)hooter since they're the most expensive ones.